Kuroshitsuji III Book Of Dolls
by Yunamin - Yuuki Kishinami
Summary: No solo los demonios son los mejores mayordomos existen tambien muñecas que solo sirven a su dueña, La Condesa Aria Dollhouse, es una chica que desde tiempo atras se encontraba desaparecida, ahora que sus padres no estan regreso con unas cuantas Maids que prometen proteger al "Conejo Blanco de la Reina".
1. La Muñeca, Visita

**1. La Muñeca, Visita.**

**En la fria oscuridad, siempre he estado así, abrazada a mi misma deseando caminar, no recuerdo ya cuando fue la ultima vez que vi mi el cielo, la tierra, las plantas, flores, la luna el sol, las estrellas, las nubes, ahora veo tan distante esa realidad**

..:Ojõ-sama, nada tiene por que ser asi. Nosotras estamos para servirle, solo de la orden y el pacto sera sellado:..

**Una voz me llamaba y yo no sabia que hacer.**

-¿Que quieres decir?-

..:¿Quiere salir? solo ordenelo:..

**Dijo otra voz mas infantil pero femenina igual.**

-No comprendo. ¿Quienes son ustedes?-

..:Nosotras seremos quienes usted quiera, solo debe darnos nuestra primera orden:..

**Nada en la vida es gratis**

-¿Cual es el precio?-

..:Ninguno Ojõ-sama, su madre antes de morir, ya se ha encargado de ello:..

**Si ese era el caso.**

-Bien. Eliminen a padre, liberenme y sirvanme de hoy en delante-

..:Yes, My Mistress:..

**Contestaron las cuatro juntas.**

La luz de las ventanas interrumpio otro dia mas mi sueño, hoy precisamente, se cumplia 1 año del pacto, 1 año de mi renovada libertad, mi cumpleaños 12 y hoy todo volvia a empezar.

-Ojõ-sama, Ojõ-sama, ya es hora de despertar, hoy es un dia importante-senti lamidas en la cara y abri los ojos para ver a mi cachorrito frente a mi ladrando-Buenos dias amigo-le salude mientras lo acaricie, es un cachorrito de pelaje esponjado, azul grisoso muy oscuro, igual que sus ojos, solo el pelaje de las patas, punta de orejas, panza, final de cola y cara eran blancos, me sente en la cama, la baje de la cama y vi frente a mi una taza de té verde, delicadamente la tome, con gusto por el aroma le di un sorbo-Hoy hay Té Kukicha, en literal Té en rama, gran aroma y dulce sabor, perfectamente importado, se lo envio el emperador junto a una carta de agradecimiento, permitame leersela-la mire y espere.

-"Jovencita Dollhouse, agradezco el favor de mandarme esta muñeca mi hija quedo encantada, y gusta de conocerla, le he de mandar la mejor paga acordada y personalmente le envio una caja de hojas de té Kukicha espero disfrute de el a este té lo conocen mas como...-

-Te de Invierno, esta delicioso y el aroma es perfecto, pero tu sabes que mi preferido es el de Hoja de Naranja-mire al frente despues de el primer sorbo la misma imagen de siempre Aya Drevis, una de mis Maids sonreia como todos los dias, es una joven de 18 años, con cabello castaño, ojos chocolates, piel blanca, rostro de muñeca.

-Como siempre, correcto, Ojõ-sama, le recuerdo que hoy Akari la espera para comenzar a las 10 tiene Lecciones de Piano, Liertatura a la 11, Modales y comportamientos a las 12, desde las 13 esta libre para arreglarse, a las 14 la Señorita Elizabeth llegara por usted para ir a la mansion Phantomhive, ¿el sabe por que motivo de su visita?-negue simplemente, algo me impulsaba a querer conocer la casa Phantomhive.

-Es mi asunto, a parte la Reina quiere que nos llevemos bien, despues de todo somos sus mascotas de confianza-dije y le devolvi la taza. Cambio mi bluson de dormir y me puso un corcet y medias.

-Meji preparo Gelatina de leche de Fresa, Jugo natural de Naranja, Pan Frances cortado en rodajas y para acompañar Mermelada de Frutos rojos, para el cachorrito croquetas de cachorro sabor a vegetales y carne de res, mas un plato de leche descremada ¿se le antoja algo mas en especial?-explicaba mientras arreglaba mi vestido, era uno esponjado pero hasta las rodillas era verde esmeralda, con escote alrededor del cuello, significa que no lo cubre, una cinta enredando mi cintura, botas de cuero cafe, de agujetas,

Shimeji, o bien Meji, es mi cocinera es muy atenta de pelo y ojos celestes, tiene una curiosa obsesion por tener adornos en el pelo, pero es muy amable y sobreprotectora.

Akari es mi educadora personal es muy linda e inteligente, tiene el pelo corto, gris, lacio y ojos ambar preciosos, le gusta mucho los peluches y el negro, igual es muy amable y sobre protectora.

-Nada, esta bien lo de hoy-me vi en el espejo y la marca la veia perfectamente, en mi cuello siempre, recordandome, quien soy Aria Juliet Dollhouse Lidell, hija de Alice Pleasence Lidell, y de Alfred Bumby Dollhouse, hija de una loca, precoz, aventurera, hja de un muñequero, psiquiatra, cientifico loco, pero ambos inteligentes y buenos al negociar, peligrosa convinacion, ¿No?.

-¿Que bufanda le gustaria llevar?-Pregunto con la misma amabilidad de siempre. No hacia frio, pero ya me habia acostumbrado a tapar el "Escudo de Familia"

-Mascada Charlotte Esmeralda-le dije el modelo. Y me enrredo en el cuello a una muñeca de felpa, pequeña con cabello verde en dos coletas, bluson negro con mangas largas que gustaban de ser la bufanda. Me empezo a peinar y arreglo mi cabello largo, negro y ondulado.

-¿Como le gustaria si cabello hoy?-pregunto mientras pasaba el peine y me veia en el espejo del peinador.

-Simple, usa una cinta delgada.-ordene y ella lo dejo suelto y uso una cinta a modo de diadema. Se acerco a la puerta y antes de salir.

-¿Algo mas Ojõ-sama?-asenti.

-Arregla a mi perrito, ira conmigo a la casa Phantomhive-ordene y vi como lo tomo despacio

-Baje en 15 minutos a desayunar-salio cerrando tras de si la puerta, me quede sentada viendome a el espejo, piel palida, casi nunca habia salido, Padre siempre me queria encerrada, ojos verdes, de el me recordaban los dias encerrada. Me saco de trance que escuche dos delicados golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante-vi por el espejo que se asomaba un rostro de 7 años, femenino, de ojos y cabello celestes-Hola Katia-

-Ojõ-sama, Buenos Dias, Etto, Etto yo-decia nerviosa, mientras se quedaba en el marco de la puerta

-Si-le incite a decirme.

-Le agradesco mi vestido nuevo es muy lindo gracias-gire el banco y viendola, estire los brazos, ella entendio y corrio a abrazarme.

-De nada, saben que ustedes son mi compañia debo cuidarlas, usalo hoy que vayamos a la casa Phantomhive- asintio y Me miro sonrriendo con un gran brillo en los ojos.

-Gracias, Ojõ-sama, la quiero mucho-Katia Drevis, mi segunda Dama de compañia, ella tiene 6 años es la menor de todas, por consiguiente es algo torpe, pero, siempre dice que me quiere mucho y yo la consiento.

-Mejor, bajemos a desayunar, Akari se enojara si llego tarde a las clases-ambas partimos a la cocina y al llegar desayune tranquila. Despues del desayuno tome cada una de las clases y me arreglaron un poco el cabello me pusieron una frenza sobre la cabeza, lo sujetaron completo detras de la cabeza en una coleta de bailarina a la que le enrrollaron una cinta con un broche de una flor al final asi parecia como si tuviera un mechon de pelo distinto, al final cliperaron el broche al centro del peinado, me puse unos guantes negros, antes de que mi amiga llegara.

-Ari-chan-grito corriendo a abrazarme-NYA, KAWAI, TU VESTIDO ES PRESIOSO-la mire y se habia puesto un vestido naranja

-El de usted tambien es bonito Elizabeth-san-de inmediato me solto y me vio con cara de reproche.

-No, no y no te prohibo que me llames asi-me exigio mientras negaba con su dedo, despues sonrrio como siempre-Dime Lizzy-

-Muy bien Lizzy-despues me tomo de la mano y me condujo rapido a la salida.

-¡Vamos, vamos, ya quiero que conoscas a Ciel!-grito muy apresurada guiandome a su carruaje.

-Si, si, solo espera mi dama de compañia falta-le recorde para que frenara.

-Muy bien, ¿Como se llamaba?-me pregunto en frente del carruaje.

-Katia, es mi favorita-Le comente sonrriendo.

-¿Tu Maid Favorita?-Negue con la cabeza

-No mi... -pero fui interrumpida por Katia, quien salio con un vestido celeste ajustado del pecho y la falda esponjada con una bolsa cruzada, en los bordes de las Mangas tenia peluche y en el escote un moño azul de encaje

-¡Ojõ-sama!-grito desesperada y se abrazo a mi.

-¿Que pasa Katia?-le pregunte mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba con mi mano su pelo.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca, se vaya sin mi, Ojõ-sama-voltee con Lizzy y la vi un poco preocupada a Katia.

-Tranquila Katia es muy sensible-le comente pues era en parte cierto.

-Ojõ-sama, no olvide al cachorrito-dijo mientras me daba a mi perrito con un lazo cafe recien bañado.

-Gracias, Aya-agradeci tomandolo de sus manos junto a su correa.

-KAWAI, este pequeñin es muy lindo-Lizzy quizo acercar su mano pero mi perrito ladro de inmediato.

-Lo siento Lizzy, no esta muy acostumbrado a que lo toquen los desconocidos-

-Oh, entiendo, bueno, vamonos, ahora que estamos todas, ¿tus demas maids no vendran?-pregunto curiosa yo simplemente negue

-Quizas en una ocasion mas planeada-Ella asintio y su conductor nos dio la mano para subir.

Despues de un largo rato de viaje, pude ver donde comienzan los jardines Phantomhive.

-Ne Aria-chan estoy ansiosa, ya quiero que Ciel te conosca, estoy segura de que ambos se llevaran bien, despues de todo ambos le sirven a la Reina, ambos son muy inteligentes y ambos tienen empresas grandes-

-¡Pero que dices!, la empresa Dollhouse tiene poca popularidad comparada con la Phantom-le mencione sinceramente.

-Eso no es cierto, no es por quitarle apoyo a Ciel, pero tu empresa se encarga de crear y confeccionar las muñecas mas codiciadas del mercado, yo tengo todavia tengo una casa de muñecas y muñecas de la empresa, a parte se encargan tambien de la Modista Dollhouse, casi todos mis vestidos son de esa modista, a parte escuche que planeas extenderte a la industria de la reposteria-comentaba con mucha emocion

-Algo así-dije un poco de pena.

-Lo vez quizas podrian ayudarse entre ustedes-sugirio

-Quizas...-dije mientras ponia la correa a mi cachorrito.

-Mira ya llegamos, esta es la mansion de Ciel-despues de eso el carruje se freno y el famoso Mayordomo Negro de Ciel, nos abrio la puerta.

-Sea Bienvenida, señorita Elizabeth-vi que le ofrecio la mano y ella de inmediato acepto su ayuda para bajar-¡Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!-empezo a llamar mientras iba con el.

-La esperabamos Señorita Aria-me ofrecio la mano y la tome, para bajar el me guio junto a Lizzy quien ya estaba junto a Ciel.

-Aria el es el Conde Phantomhive, Ciel,-Lizzy se adelanto y me lo presento-Ciel ella es mi amiga de la que te hable en mi carta Aria Juliet Dollhouse Lidell, la conoci en un baile, es muy agradable e inteligente, le pedi que me acompañara el dia de hoy para que la conocieras-

-Cielos tu siempre...-susurro a la rubia, supongo que me invito sin avisar-Yo soy el Conde heredero de la Casa Phantomhive, por favor disfrute del baile del dia de hoy-el se presento muy amable a pesar de todo, de cabello azulado casi negro, ojos de un azul penetrante, mas llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho-Dollhouse, su apellido me suena familiar-

-Oh, es que la familia Dollhouse manejamos una empresa confeccionadora de muñecas y una modista poco conocida-mencione tratando de darle una idea.

-Claro, empresas Dollhousen, muy buenas confecciones y diseños, estan en competencia con nuestras muñecas, ahora que recuerdo, usted es la encargada ¿no?, sus padres fallecieron hace un tiempo ¿Cierto?-pregunto

-Si, hace un año mi padre y mi madre hace ocho-recorde un poco apenada.

-Siento haberla incomodado-se disculpo muy amablemente y note que me habia quedado muda un rato.

-Despreocupece estoy bien-le reste importancia al asunto, era lo mejor, la realidad es que solo me dolia perder a mi madre, mi padre bueno...

-Sebastian muestrale nuestra hospitalidad-ordeno a su mayordomo.

-Como ordene, es un placer conocerla Señorita, soy el mayordomo de la casa phantomhive Sebastian Michaels, esperamos que disfrute de la hospitalidad Phantomhive-asenti mientras de presentaba-Bienvenidas A La Mansion Phantomhive-cuando entre me condujeron de inmediato a mi habitacion.

-Ojõ-sama, Pequeña Katia, esta sera su habitacion, esperamos le guste-Katia entro maravillada dando vueltas por el hermoso cuarto.

-Gracias Sebastian-san. Es una magnifica habitacion-alague sinceramente, mientras dejaba a Bochan en el suelo

-Le agradezco el cumplido-se inclino un poco mientras pasaba al cuarto-Muchos de los muebles de esta habitacion son de madera de la mas alta calidad, coleccionados durante generaciones por la familia Phamtonhive, cada uno de ellos es apropiado para una señorita como usted, asi que no dude en usarlos por favor-mire con curiosidad unas cuantas fotografias en cima de la chimenea

-Sebastian-san perdone por interrumpirle, pero ¿quienes son ellos?-le pregunte mientras veia la foto monocromatica de una pareja.

-El es el ultimo antecesor de la familia Phantomhive, El Conde Vincent Phantomhive y su esposa La Condesa Rachel, no solamente fueron filantropos entusistas, sino tambien defensores de la regulacion de inundaciones y la prestacion de servicios medicos, eran personas distinguidas que los ciudadanos amaban, su majestad la Reina tambien tenia profunda fé en ellos, mi señor podra platicarle mas a la hora del té esta tarde por el momento por favor...-de la nada un sonido interrumpio a Sebastian, Katia y a mi nos asusto-Por favor, espere aqui. Ahora, si me disculpa-me recomendo mientras salia de la habitacion

No pude evitar que la curiosidad me llevara por el mismo rumbo de Sebastian a la cocina junto a Katia quien me habia acompañado a mi perrito lo habia dejado encerrado en la habitacion..

-Ojõ-sama, no creo que debamos estar aqui, Sebastian-dono nos dijo que nos quedasemos en el cuarto-no la escuche y en combio segui cureosando-¡Ojõ-sama!, es en serio-dijo pero en ves detenerme me siguio.

-Como sospechaba eran ustedes-"es Sebastian" apresure el paso y lo vi en la cocina regañando a seguramente el cocinero pero un no lo veia.

-¡Pero es que esta nueva cocina...!, ¡Funciona maquina inservible!-escuche que alguien mas grito y Sebastian volteo a mi direccion.

-¡No se acerquen!-grito de pronto y corrio hacia mi para aserme a un lado, de inmediato hice a Katia a un lado por cualquier cosa pues llamas salieron de ahí.-¿Se encuentran lastimadas Señoritas?-me pregunto y yo solo negue con un movimiento de cabeza, Sebastian nos ayudo a ambas a sentarnos.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Por poco y vuelvo todo cenizas-pareci adivinar pues de la cocina salio el cocinero, al cual identifique por el traje con el cabello esponjado de seguro gracias al flamazo,

-¡Esta todo hecho cenizas!-salio despues a regañarlo una sirvienta. De coletas igual con restos del flamazo.

-¡¿Estas bien Sebastian-san?!-pregunto un chico con ropa de jardinero-¿Eh quien es ella?-pregunto mirando en mi direccion.

-Las ayudo-dijo Sebastian y nos ofrecio una mano a cada una-Ella es Aria Dollhouse, una amiga de la señorita Elizabeth-Es una invitada muy importante-

-Ah... Es hermosa-dijo de pronto el mas jovem de ellos y yo baje la mirada avergonzada.

-Luce igual a una muñeca-comento la chica haciendo que bajara un poco mas la cara.

-Es cierto. Ella es muy hermosa-muy bien creo que ya estaba mas roja que una cereza.

-Basta por favor me sonrrojan-les pedi por favor y mejor Sebastian nos llevo a mi habitacion de regreso.

**OOOO**

-No solo la hicimos ver una escena desagradable si no que la expusimos tambien al peligro, por favor acepte mis mas sinceras disculpas-dijo haciendo una reverencia. Yo al llegar habia vuelto a cargar a mi perrito.

-Despreocupece Sebastian-san, son muy agradables los demas sirvientes de la mansion-decidi restarle importancia al asunto.

-Crei haberles pedido que se quedaran aqui, cada hogar tiene cosas que ocultar y secretos para mantener-me reprocho mi comportamiento con tono serio, en parte lo comprendia odiaria que alguien descubriera...-Me temo que es de mala cortesia que tome un paseo dentro de una mansion en su primera visita-me siguio reprochando y baje la mirada apenada.

-Lo siento es que yo...

-A menos a que... Tenga mucha curiosidad-sugirio y mejor decidi seguir otra tactica.

-Si es que siempre quize comocer la casa Phantomhive y como ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar aqui, pues-empeze a decir con fluidez, como si mentir para mi fuera normal, y lo es.

-Entonces tiene mucha curiosidad, al igual que su intrepido e inocente cachorrito-dijo mientras miraba su reloj-tenemos un poco de tiempo hasta la hora del te, ¿Les gustaria dar un recorrido por la mansion?-simplemente asenti-Entonces permitame escoltarla, su mano por favor-me extendio la mano y yo la tome. Auh cargando a mi perrito con la otra.

-Ojõ-sama, me quedare a limpiar por si usted sabe quien dejo un regalo-ofrecio Katia y yo asenti saliendo.

OOOO

-Este es el cuarto de entretenimiento-dijo dejandome entrar a dicho cuarto-con una amplia gama de juegos desde billar, hasta otros juguetes diseñados por la misma compañia Phantomhive, todo fue pensado para el mejor entretenimiento de nuestros invitados-hasta que en una de las mesas vi a una chica y un hombre chinos jugando cartas. El hombre se levanto dejando las cartas en la mesa.

-Valla, valla, tenemos un invitado. Esta sala es algo estrecha pero pongase comoda, este es el cuarto de entretenimiento con una amplia gama de juegos desde billar-voltee de nuevo a la chica y me causo una sonrisa el ver que espiaba las cartas-hasta otros juguetes diseñados por la misma compañia Phantomhive, todo fue pensado para el mejor entretenimiento de nuestros invitados. Sientase como en casa-

-Gracias por su amable explicacion-prosiguio Sebastian-aunque repitio la mia palabra tras palabra, Señorita Aria, este es le señor Lau, gerente de la sucursal Kunlun, una empresa comercial de China-me explico Sebastian-Señor Lau, la Señorita Aria, empresaria dueña de Dollhousen y amiga de la Señorita Elizabeth-

-Sera mejor que tenga cuidad, esta mansion esta llena de bestias peligrosas, asegurese que no se,la coman-se acerco a mi para decirme eso y yo solo sonrei nerviosa

OOOO

-Esta biblioteca es el orgullo de los Phantomhive-entre y vi maravillada la gran cantidad de trabajos-como las condes Phantomhive siempre han disfrutado de la lectura, hemos reunido una impresionente coleccion que rivaliza con la biblioteca de Oxford...-pero vi que interrumpio a Sebastian el chocar de un avionsito de papel, me rei discreta d3 su expresion. Hasta que vi dos hombres morenos se acercaban a Sebastian.

-Oh, justo a tiempo me estaba aburriendo-le dijo un hombre de pelo purpura y ojos ambar amarillo.

-Principe Soma estamos en medio de una leccion-le recordo un moreno un poco mas alto que Sebastian y de cabello blanco.

-Agni, cualquiera nesecita un descanso de vez en cuando-se quejo por el recordatorio, mejor baje un poco la vista y note que tenia el libro con los restos de la pagina arrancada.

-No parece que haya estado estudiando-pues si no lo parecia-Hemos invitado, a una amiga de la Señorita Elizabeth, para la fiesta del té de esta tarde-agrego Sebastian. Ambos hombre movieron un poco la cabeza notando mi presencia.

-Entonces ella es...

-Señorita Aria-Sebastian llamo mi atencion-ellos son amigos de mi Señor, el 26avo principe del Reino de Bengala, Soma Asman Kadar y su mayordomo Agni-el mayormo de inmediato junto las manos y bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Namaste-ji-menciono y yo sonrei e imite el gesto.

-Principe Soma ella es Aria Dollhouse, es...-intento prensentarme Sebastian pero fue interrumpido.

-Tan linda...-me sorprendi por la palabra y me aleje un poco, me estan alagando mucho en esta mansion.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto Sebastian pero el principe lo ignoro y se acerco a mi.

-¡Soy Soma Asman Kadar!, ¡Me gustas! ¿Quieres ser mi asistente?-Bien eso si que estaba raro-O... Si quieres m-mi e-esposa-eso medio lo susurro, pero creo que nada podia ser mas raro ya.

-¡Principe Soma, finalmente... finalmente encontro a su persona destinada!-bueno si puede ser, Mansion Phantomhive ¿puedes sorprenderme mas?.-¡Su felicidad, es mi felicidad!, ¡Que la Diosa Kali los bendiga y proteja!-proclamo mientras lloraba.

-Agni-dijo abrazandose a el.

-No le causen problemas a la Señorita, si desea proponerle matrimonio formalmente hagalo mas tarde-escuche algo abrirse y vi el reloj de Sebastian, el cual de inmedito cerro.-Ya casi es hora del té, ¿nos vamos Señorita Aria?-asenti dejando que una vez mas Sebastian me escoltara.

**OOOO**

-El té de hoy es Nilgiri, mezcla de sabor intenso y aroma refrescante-explico Sebastian mientras servia una taza para mi.

-¿Nilgiri, verdad? Este aroma me trae recuerdos-mencionó el príncipe Soma

-¿Su nombre significa "Montaña Azul", cierto? Este té es bastante caro-y de hecho poca veces lo probaba era el favorito de mamá.

-La merienda de hoy es un pastel Dundee. Los frutos secos se incorporan a la masa empapada en ron, y el pastel fue cubierto con almendras tostadas-término de presentar Sebastián

-Ojo-sama, perdone el tardar, pedí prestada la cocina, prepare un pastelillo Pedigree, masa de croqueta, y le agregue ensalada en trocitos, para acompañarlo, prepare té de manzanilla dulce en leche-presentó Katia en una bandeja.

-Es increíble, Katia-chan, sabes muchas cosas-

-Por favor, Señorita Elizabeth, sólo soy una Muñeca que sirve a su dueña-esa frase había pasado desapercibida para todos, pero, noté que Sebastián vio detenidamente a Katia, debía hacer algo para restar esa atención

-¡Se ve delicioso, todo!-comentó Lizzy apalaudiendo y sonriente.

-Lo que Katia preparó es para mi cachorro-agregue divertida, tire la taza de té disimuladamente. Pero el contenido se tiro en mi vestido también. Me levante de la silla y me aleje un poco.

-¡Aria-chan!-

Revise la falda y la mancha no era para nada poco visible-Que problema "no traje otro vestido"-pensé aún con la vista en mi vestido

-Sin duda sería un serio problema sí la taza se hubiera agrietado-mencionó Lau no sabía sí tomar ese comentario como bien o mal.

-Sebastián, prepararle un conjunto de ropa. Traele la ropa que se encuentra en el vestidor-ordenó de inmediato Ciel, yo iba a protestar, pero no pude.

-Pero Joven amo ese vestido es...-

-No importa-

-Entendido. Discúlpe por favor Señorita Aria-me ofreció una vez mas la mano.

**OOOO**

Estaba impresionada, a quién pertenecía ese hermoso vestido rosa, con líneas negras, con negro, sombrero con rosas del mismo color, por suerte el modelo incluía un collar de tela que cubría el escudo de familia (N/A: el vestido de Lady Phantomhive : P).

-Listo Ojo-sama, ya he terminado con el vestido-Llamó Katia después de haberme atado la cinta de la cintura.

-Gracias Katia-dije viéndome dando una vuelta despacio, se escucho que alguien tocó la puerta y pidiendo permiso para pasar entro Sebastián a la habitación.

-Con permiso Señoritas, veo que el vestido le queda a la perfección-dijo viéndome con el vestido.

-Así es, Sebastián-san, ¿A quién pertenece o bien pertenecía el vestido, es de la talla de una niña de doce, no creo que perteneciera a la Condesa Rachel ¿o sí?-pregunte con suma curiosidad.

-Ahora que hace la mención, pertenecía a una fallecida prima lejana del Conde, por cierto que el mentor de la Señorita era de mi agrado-mencionó con una sonrisa graciosa-Por cierto. Esa taza de té pudo haber sido demasiado pesada para su mano. Por favor, perdone mi desconsideracion-le reste importancia negando con la cabeza-A mi señor le gustaría darle ese vestido. Sí no le molesta, por favor, aceptelo-me pidió con una reverencia y yo asenti.

-Gracias por comunicarlo Sebastián-san, le agradecere a el Conde yo misma-decidí emprender camino a la sala pero...

-Espere los invitados del baile de está noche deberían llegar pronto-esperen invitados acaso había un baile está noche-No se lo mencionaron a caso, la Señorita Elizabeth organizó un baile está noche. Discúlpeme por un corto tiempo. Quédese con la Señorita en la habitación de invitados por favor-

OOOO

Veía desde la ventana como Ciel y Sebastián recibían a distintos invitados, hasta que llegó un miembro de Scotland Yard, logré escuchar algo sobre que secuestraban señoritas jóvenes en los bailes, debía estar atenta.

-Katia-llame a mi Muñeca

-Diga, Ojo-sama-

-Manten los ojos abiertos, no quiero que nada salga mal-ordene sin verla

-Como ordene-acto sin dudarlo

-Y sobre todo, cuida a Lizzy, está noche ha de ser especial para ella, recuerda que desconoce mi fecha de cumpleaños-ordene con firmesa.

-Yes My Misstres-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

**OOOO**

Camine al cuarto de Lizzy acompañada por mi perrito, Katia había bajado a ayudar con la decoración, me guió en parte la voz de Lizzy.

-Apretado... ¡Mas apretado!, ¡Hoy es un día especial, por lo que el corse debe estar apretado!-ordenó a su dama, la cual acato y le amarro el vestido-Aria-chan-después de eso vi que se puso un vestido con los mismos colores que el mío, pero el modelo era muy distinto-Mira este vestido-dijo dándose una vuelta-es muy lindo ¿Cierto?-yo sólo asenti-¡Genial!, ¡tú también te vez muy boni...!-de pronto se interrumpió-¿Ese vestido es...?-en ese momento Lizzy recordó haber visto en una inalcanzable chica peli negra ese mismo vestido-Te vez muy bien con ese vestido, así que, por favor, enseñaselo a Ciel en el baile...-continuó y vi que extendió sus manos hacia mi, quize tomarla, pero sólo vi como se desmayo y su dama también.

-¡Lizzy, Lizzy!- me arrodille a su lado, la llamaba mas ella no respondía, detecte un aroma desagradable el ambiente, así que desamarre un pañuelo de mi sombrero y me lo amarre a la cara procurando tapar mi nariz y boca-"Katia te necesito aquí ahora, es una orden"-.

**Katia Pov**

Escuché en mi mente la voz de mi Ojo-sama debía estar en líos. Deje de arreglar la sala de baile y corrí piso arriba, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño.

**Aria Pov**

Miraba a todas partes, buscando con que defenderme, como pude acosté a Lizzy y a su dama en la cama y abajo de la misma encontré un sable de esgrima lo saqué y espere a bar sí alguien aparecía, escuché ruidos en la puerta, me prepare para cualquier cosa, entro un tipo vestido completamente de blanco y hasta con antifaz.

-Valla, fue inteligente el ponerse el pañuelo, evitaste el olor de la droga en el piso-escuche que dijo mas me mantuve calmada ese tipo hablaba con demasiada miel en la voz.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Que quería lograr poniéndonos inconcientes a todas?-pregunte en parte enojada

-Por favor sólo deseaba tenerte conmigo-pero ¡¿Que?! Ya nada podia ser mas extraño aqui.

-Está por demás maníaco. Déjeme en paz y váyase de aquí, está noche es de mi amiga y no pienso dejar que usted la arruine-dije firme.

-No cuando llevo un record de Señoritas-menciono seductor-Y la siguiente es usted, Ojõ-sama Aria, y no pienso dejarla escapar-en un rapido movimiento me desarmo del sable.

Solo me quedaba un recurso-Nanana (x8), Oye, niña ¿Me puedes escuchar?, ¿Quien eres tu?, ¿Que es lo que buscas en este lugar?, ¿Por que no hablas?, si nada malo hare, ya no te divierte el jugar a esconderse-despues de esa frase muxhas espadas rodearon al tipo-yo solo quiero verte reir, tu voz oir y tu piel sentir, yo solo quiero volver a jugar, Y otra vez tu muñeca ser, Nanana, nanana, Hace tanto tu me abandonaste aqui, te amo, solo me mentiste, no puedo creer que fuiste asi de cruel, pero tranquila yo no te necesito mas-ak final termino amarrado con cadenas gruesas y Katia llego arrancandole el antifaz.


	2. La Muñeca, Impresiona

**02. La Muñeca, Impresiona**

-Ojõ-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?-me pregunto Katia buscando levantarme, de un empujon brusco la aleje de mi y me levante sola, me quite el pañuelo de la boca, Akari habia empezado a dispersar el aroma de la droga.

-Si, si, lo estoy, estoy bien-dije tratando de sonar segura pero estaba molesta y asustada-¿En serio? necesito cantar esa cancion cada vez que estoy en lios-todas me vieron avergonzadas, menos Aya ella nunca me habia fallado y Katia ya habia demostrado que me podia fallar.

-Ojõ-sama, yo...-dijo Katia tratando de acercarse a mi, mas, yo la detuve con un ademan de la mano.

-Vayanse de aqui, entreguen a este mujeriego, y no quiero verlas esperandome cuando este de regreso-le dije firmemente, todas bajaron la cabeza y desalojaron el lugar yo en cambio me volvi a sentar en el piso buscando tranquilizarme

-Otro trabajo cumplido, Ojõ-sama, a este paso, sera reconocida muy bien por la Reina-me dijo pero cuando volteo a verme se arrodillo a mi lado-Señorita, ¿Nesecita algo?, ire por un botiquin-se levanto de inmediato.

-Aya-la llame y ella volteo a verme-No lo nesecito, solo. Quedate conmigo, por favor-asintío y regreso al cuarto.

Después de que las chicas entregaron al vizconde sólo me quedó informar a el Conde Phantomhive sobre el incidente, no podía decirle la verdad pues sospecharia de las chicas y lo que menos quiero es tener la vigilancia de El perro guardián de la reina, así que me lo pensé bien, decidí mentir.

-Entonces dice que llegó al cuarto y Elizabeth estaba dormida-afirmo y yo solamente asenti, estabamos en su estudio Sebastian nos habia traido un juego de Ajedrez que pertenecia al Conde, claro el me iba ganando.

-Así es, necesitaba arreglarme el cabello y no quería despertarle así que busque otra habitación, realmente no se en que momento su Dama se quedó con ella-afirme moviendo una pieza si soy mas clara un peon

-Bien, dejemos este tema de lado, hay algo que me gustaría hablar con usted... ¿Que es lo que realmente busca con está farsa?-pregunto de pronto moviendo un peon y yo me puse algo nerviosa

-Discúlpe...-trate de aparentar ofensa ante su acusacion.

-Lizzy me comentó que, así como yo, usted Lady Dollhouse trabaja para la Reina-dijo con total seguridad en sus palabras sus ojos no decian lo mismo.

-Me sorprende que comenté eso, no puede ser que sepa eso por medio de Lizzy, usted Conde me está mintiendo-comente con seguridad pues esta vez decia la verdad, moví una de mis torres.

-Dígame ¿por que tal infamia hacia mi persona?-pregunto con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Yo y usted sabemos que ella es alguien digna de confianza, sabe cosas que los demás no deben, yo le pedí que no lo comentara a nadie y ella me lo prometió-le recorde al parecer el habia notado mi inteligencia

-Es sorprendente, me ha descubierto-comento moviendo un caballo y quitandome un peon mas

-¿Desde cuando su investigador me sigue?- pregunte seriamente mientras me ponia a pensar que pieza mover y hacia que casilla

-Desde que usted se volvió alguien de confianza para Londres, pero créame no es con mala intención al contrario, al fin la pude conocer-comento con diversion, movi un caballo igual.

-Gracias, sí me deja comentar, me parece tan sorprendente que su Simple Mayordomo pueda hacer tantas cosas-dije mirandolo con una sonrisa de superioridad, yo ya sabia que escondia esta casa. Me levante de la silla acercandome al respaldo de su asiento.

-Asi que, lo sabe...-comento al sentir que tomaba con mis manos sus hombros.

-Le puedo asegurar que se mucho mas que eso-le susurre al oido y jale el cordon de su parche y se lo aleje, pues el busco quitarmelo.

-No puede asegurar que sabe algo-me rei ante su intento de engañarme, y cerre en mi puño el parche

-Trata de negarlo, o cayarme-dije y el me miro con rostro enojado-Lo segundo, ¿verdad?. Se tambien que usted ya no es humano, se que usted y Sebastian son...-trate de hablar pero fui cayada por Ciel

-¡Sebastian!-grito de pronto llamando a su fiel mayordomo, quien ya traia una gama de cuchillos de plata en las manos.

-¡Aya!-grite yo tambien y aparecio frente a mi al momento en que empezo a lanzarlos deteniendo todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Gran habilidad, Drevis, hace tiempo sin verla-le dijo a mi Maid yo sabia de sobra que ambos se habian conocido, pues solamente Aya era un Demonio.

-Sebastian, ahora te llamas así, suena a nombre de un perro-sonrio autosuficiencia mi servant, mas yo en cambio vi al Conde con una mirada con la que anhelaba matarlo. Ordenamos a ambos que salieran de la habitacion.

-Así que planeaba silenciarme, a costa de todo-le dije mientras le lanzaba el parche, el lo atrapo-¿Que ganaba con eso?-pregunte con enojo debido a el irrespetuoso trato por parte del conde.

-Ja, de caracter fuerte, y sus Maids estan preparadas, tal y como lo dijo la Señorita Lidell-me asuste ante la mencion de ese nombre, acaso...-¿Que le pasa? le asusta que mencione a su propia madre, quien hizo y enredo todo un contrato para protegerla-comento sonriendo con auto suficiencia indicandome que me sentara frente a el otra vez-Esa chica de cuentos fue muy, pero muy astuta, no solo estaba "loca"-menciono mas yo me enfade al instante.

-Le prohibo que hable de mi madre como si la conociera-ante mi regaño el amplio la sonrisa.

-Pero señorita, ¿Acaso desconoce mi amistad con su madre?-me quede aun mas dudosa despues de esa mencion.-Sientese por favor-pidío al ver que me quedaba de pie impresionada-Se muy bien sobre todo los asuntos que envolvieron a su difunto padre-me invito a mover otra pieza con un ademan, yo quize distraerme y movi-se sobre los experimentos que durante años realizo a jovenes y niñas tengo entendido que usted tambien iba a pasar por ese proceso, ¿no es así?, es por eso lo corto de su cabello-dijo tomando un mechon entre sus manos-rumoran que su padre adoraba su cabello y por eso usted...-sabia hacia donde se dirijia su argumento y queria evitarlo lo mas posible.

-¡CIERRE LA BOCA Y VAYA AL GRANO!-grite con afan de que comprendiera que me sentia incomoda hablando de ese tema mi padre era un loco que ahora estaba muerto y ahí terminaba el tema.

-su padre y La Empresa Dollhouse hacia muñecas de carne y hueso, tenia fama de quimico y creo algo que podia convertir los compuestos de la carne en porcelana, ¿no es así?, cuando logro perfeccionarla, usted seria la primera que se expondria a ella-recordar esos dias esos momentos en los cuales sentia que no estaba viva-cuando su madre se entero, busco personas que pudiesen protegerla y liberarla, en primera instancia acudio a mi y a Sebastian, a la hora de acordar una paga, su alma no era algo que nos interesara-ese comentario habia logrado molestarme-pero...-me volvi a verlo despues de ese pero-el amor y la fuerte dedicacion al objetivo de protegerla fue lo que llamo nuestra atencion y cambio nuestras expectativas-dijo mientras movia una vez mas una pieza, yo movi otra mas.-Y ahora debo protegerla y acompaña-movio una pieza mas, despues se levanto de la silla y se acerco a mi-en esta travesia para descubrir que mas gente esta causando atrocidades a las jovenes, ¿Aceptara mi apoyo?-pregunto ofreciendome la mano, sin dudarlo la tome y con su ayuda me levante, mas el planto un beso en el dorso de mi mano-Entonces sera nuestro acuerdo-despues de eso me rei un poco-¿Qué le resulta tan risueño?-pregunto divertidamente.

-Jaque Mate Conde-dije y el volteo al tablero, era cierto lo habia vencido justamente, el se rio tambien

-Interesante... nadie me ha vencido nunca en el Ajedrez-me miro con una sonrisa que no supe desifrar, pues era una extraña mezcla de maldad y reto.-Creo que sera muy... estimulante trabajar con usted, Sebastian, entra y recoje el juego, mientras joven Dollhouse la invito a pasar al salon de baile-propuso una vez mas ofreciendome la mano, la cual volvi a tomar.

Me guio hasta que llegamos a un cuarto obscuro, pero de inmediato las luces se encendieron y me dejaron ver a todo quien habia conocido de la mansion Lizzy quien ya estaba muy energica y despierta corriendo a abrazarme.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Aria-chan-dijo muy feliz, pero ella ¿como sabia que mi cumpleaños...?-Haz de estar sorprendida ¿no?, Ciel me hizo el favor de averiguar tu cumpleaños-me confeso con una gran sonrrisa y habiendome ya soltado.

-Emm...-no sabia presisamente como responder a esto, nadie nunca habia hecho esto por mi-Gracias Lizzy-le dije en un susurro con una sonrisa, ella sonrio tambien y asintio muy contenta.

-Sebastian, Aya cantarian una cancion para Aria-pidio a ambos quienes la vieron un falsamente un poco incredulos.

-Pero Señorita Elizabeth, se veria ostentoso de mi parte-intento hacerla recapacitar Aya con una sonrisa amable.

-Elizabeth-sama ¿no cree que opacariamos a la cumpleañera?-pregunto mas Elizabeth les resto importancia.

-No, claro que no vamos canten porfavor-pidio con exigencia pero a la vez feliz, ambos asintieron y cantaron juntos la ya conocida cancion. Todos aplaudieron y yo me avergonze un poco, depues Lizzy me jalo un poco la mano.

-Mira, mira Aria trajeron tu pastel-dijo muy emocionada señalando a los tres demas sirvientes de la mansion Phantomhive con un gran pastel muy lindamente decorado-Ne, Sebastian, toca algo de musica para empezar-pidio al mayordomo quien de inmediato asintio con una reverencia.

-Aya tu tambien-pedi a mi Maid pues ela sabia tocar muy bien el piano.

-Como ordene Ojõ-sama-dijo realizando la misma reverencia que Sebastian y acercandose al piano. El baile comenzo con una suave melodia de valls, yo me quede sin una pareja y me di un paseo por el salon, todo estaba, muy bien decorado, sobria y finamente arreglado, todos sonrreian.

De pronto senti un escalofrio recorrerme la medula, alguien me estaba mas que observando, me estaba vigilando y estudiando, mire en todas direcciones pero no via a nadie.

-"Solamente estoy nerviosa es todo"-trate de convenserme a mi misma, volvi la vista a la pista de baile y vi como un niño, de aprox. 7 años, de cabello peli rojo apagado, ojos grises, estaba vestido de forma elgante, claro para niños, una camisa bien fajada, un pantalon café y unos zapatos del mismo color, traía con su correa a mi perrito, al ver que lo veía esbozo una gran sonrrisa y se acerco a mi casi corriendo.

-Ojõ-sama, Ojõ-sama-me llamo jalando un poco mi falda-¿Es usted la dueña de perrito?-pregunto señalandolo, yo asenti sonriendo por la energia del pequeñin-¿Entonces es usted a la que le celebran el cumpleaños?-volvi a asentir y el se emociono pero despues se puso un poco nervioso-¿Me dejaria felicitarla?-pregunto con inocencia y yo me agache un poco y el me abrazo-Felicidades Condesa Aria-me dijo y despues me solto-Tenga-me dijo entregando e a mi perrito, se veía muy tranquilo, para estar con alguien nuevo.

-Amo su hermano lo esta buscando...-escuche que dijo alguien detras de mi me gire y vi a una sirvienta de piel morena, alta, de cabello morado, atado en una larga trenza, de ojos indigo, y labios purpura se veía muy linda-Condesa Dollhouse-dijo haciendo una reverencia-es un placer conocerla, espero que el Amo Luka no la haya molestado-negue con la cabeza despues de volver a cargar a mi perrito,.

-No para nada, solo me felicito, por la fiesta, ¿Podria decirme su nombre?-preguntempues estaba bien que ella supiera el mio pero quera saber el suyo.

-Hannah Anafeloz, soy sirvienta principal de la Mansion Trancy-respondio una vez que el chico fue a su lado, y le tomo la manos

-¿El Conde Alois Trancy?-ella asintio tranquilamente-¿No habia desaparecido hace un tiempo?-ella se lo penso un poco.

-Pues de hecho si quiere aclarar dudas con el le puede consultar el me ha mandado a buscarla-dijo e hizo un ademan para seguirla pero de inmediaro se detuvo al ver un chico rubio y de ojos azul paido.

-Hannah, ¿por que tardas tanto?, encontraste a la señorita-le hablo con tanta naturalidad que casi crei que era el Conde Trancy.

-Amo Alois es la muchacha detras de mi-comento volteando a verme, igual el Conde se asomo a verme y amplio una sonrrisa al verme.

-Condesa Aria es un gusto al fin conocerla estuve buscando por toda la fiesta-dijo acercandose a mi con una sonrisa y tomando mi mano-Soy el Conde Alois Trancy y el pequeños es mi hermanito Luka

-Un gusto-dije por cortesia debo saludar a todos.

-Que descortesia por parte del Conde Phantomhive, mire que hacerle una fiesta y dejarle sin pareja-comento de pronto yo vi que el bailaba con Elizabeth-¿Le gustaria robarles el centro de atencion?-pregunto y me miro con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Suena interesante-comente sonriendole de igual manera

-En ese caso, Hannah, toca algo, seguro la Maid de la Condesa sigue el ritmo-ella asintio y se dirigio a donde estaban mi Aya y Sebastian-¿Me concede la pieza?-pregunto extendiendome su mano en lo que empezaba una cancion de violin complicada que sorprendio por su rapidez a la mayoria, sin embargo conocia esa pieza (Me imagine el siguiente baile al estilo Cantarella grace Edition)

-Con gusto-dije tomando su mano me condujo rapidamente al centro al ritmo del solo del violin, al verme en el centro la pareja de Ciel y Lizzy se quedaron impresiondos. Ambos comenzamos a bailar un estilo, poco comun era algo nuevo y esa pieza habia sido sacada de una obra de teatro, entre movimientos de valls rapidos, alejadas y acercadas, pasos individuales, vueltas cercanas y alejadas, los otros dos intentaron retarnos tambien en el climax de la cancion, pero el Alois me sorprendio cargandome en la misma y dejandome caer de manera gracil, dandome una vuelta y arrodillandose frente a mi al final de la pieza.

Al acabar habiamos dejado con la boca abierta a ambos, y hasta yo misma me sorprendi nunca crei haber podido bailar asi en toda mi vida. Cuando llegaron las 11 de la noche la gente se empezo a ir, y yo quize depedirme del Conde Trancy y su hermano.

-Ha sido maravilloso bailar con usted-se rio un poco, tomo mi mano una vez mas, me una dio vuelta y dijo-¡Olé!-me rei por la ultima exclamacion y el tambien.

-Pueden visitar mi Mansion cuando quieran-dije con una sonrisa y el pequeño Luka se emociono.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto muy feliz y yo asentí.

-Solo mandenme una carta antes con la fecha, ¿Si?-el asintio efusivamente y subio a si carruaje junto a Hannah.

-La visitare en cuanto pueda-comento Alois-Hasta entonces, tenga cuidado, los demonios son muy engañosos, Condesa-dijo sonrriendo y por un segundo creí haber visto que sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

-Lo espero-sonrei y el subio al carruaje me aleje un poco y este emprendio marcha.

-Dollhouse-escuche que me llamaron y vi detras de mi al Conde Phantomhive-Nesecitamos hablar-dijo en un tono muy serio y yo asenti dandole a entender que lo escuchaba-Su acompañante en su fiesta, no es muy de mi agrado-

-¿A qué quiere llegar?-pregunte con los brazos cruzados.

-No se vuelva a acercar al Conde Trancy-eso casi me habia sonado una orden, eso hasta risa me queria dar, el me lo estaba ordenando-Y es una orden-

-Disculpe, pero que le funcione con su mayordomo, no quiere decir que conmigo pueda siquiera dar una orden-le dije y despues de eso le di la espalda, nadie, jamas le habia dado una autoridad para darme una orden.

**TBC**

**Ok esto me esta gustando mucho, el Fic me esta quedando como yo quiero NYAU**

**ok ok se que me tarde casi meses pero entiendanme la maldita micro sd con mis capis de fic se me perdio**

**TT . TT**

**Estoy muy triste bueno me esforce y subi el capi ok los dejo**


	3. La Muñeca, En competencia

**03. La Muñeca, En competencia**

Los días habían transcurrido con paciencia y tranquilidad, no había visto a ninguno de los habitantes de la casa Phantomhive, así como tampoco a ningún integrante de la Mansión Trancy, de vez en vez me impacientaba estar sola en casa, pero en este momento me gustaría estar ahí, se preguntaran, ¿Dónde está ahora Lady Dollhouse?, la respuesta es fácil, de voy de viaje por mision de la Reina. Las chicas se habían quedado en casa, bueno Aya siempre me acompañaba en misiones lejanas. Realmente este es el primer encargo serio, no me dieron detalles solo que era algo necesario, por eso estoy acompañada y aunque me negué rotundamente…

-Dollhouse, la noto pensativa, ¿Algo que la preocupe?-me pregunto mi indeseado acompañante, sacándome de la narración que les estaba creando.

-Para nada Conde Phantomhive-Asi es, El Perro Guardián de La Reina, andaba tras de mi-Simplemente me gusta perderme a veces en mis pensamientos es todo-comente con una sonrisa tratando de desviar su atención de mí.

-Es bueno saber que no era mi presencia en este caso lo que la molestaba-pronuncio con una fingida autosuficiencia, era obvio que trataba de molestarme más.

-Para nada, creo que Aya y yo podemos aprender mucho en esta misión conjunta, además, no me importa el tratar con alguien que solo sabe dar órdenes-chasqueo la lengua aun con esa sonrisa autosuficiente, eso me molestaba, siempre se creía mejor que todos los demás, ser un demonio no hace a la gente perfecta. No quiero decir con eso que yo soy mejor que el-El vestido que me dio… -empecé a comentar mientras el posaba la vista en mi-… fue usted quien lo uso ¿no?-el se rio irónicamente

.-Pues debo admitirlo, era de mi pertenencia-me rei un poco-No debería reírse, creo que ha de ser un poco vergonzoso para una señorita tener las medidas corporales de un muchacho de 12-

-Tal vez usted tiene cuerpo de niña, Conde-ante mi afirmación fue extraño que los dos nos riéramos-Por favor deje de llamarme Dollhouse, y de hablarme de usted, no me molesta que me diga Aria

-Bien, el tal caso, Aria, puedes llamarme por mi nombre tambien, y dejar de hablarme de usted-ante lo dicho asenti sin mas y nos quedamos nuevamente en un silencio tranquilo hasta que entraron Drevis y Michaels.

-Ojõ-sama, Conde Phantomhive es propio que les presentemos el almuerzo-fue en ese momento en que mi expresion y la de mi acompañante cambiaron a una curiosa por saber que significaba esta mala pasada todos los platillos y bebidas que nos habian traido tanto Aya como Sebastian estaban divididos y tenian dos tipos de platillos o bebidas diferentes, tome una de las copas y mientras que de un lado se mantenia un fino vino tinto del otro habia jugo de naranja en cuanto a los platillos, bueno ¿que puedo decir? en un lado habia un salmon escaldado, obviamente partido a la mitad, pues en la otra habia una ensalada de verduras y pollo. Me extrañe aun mas y mi rostro exigio una postura desagradable,

-Sebastian ¿Que clase de broma es esta?-pregunto mi acompañante con un rostro exasperado.

-Vera, Bochan la señorita Aya fue irrasional a la hora en que nos encargaron preparar el almuerzo y...-sin mas que decir Sebastian guardo silencio y por un momento esbozo un rostro de dolor, al mirar el piso Aya le habia encajado con fuerza en el pie el tacon de su zapato.

-Lo que quiere decir Sebastian, es que no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo con que servir y pues no ibamos a ceder ante la opinion contraria, asi que, pues, nuestra pequeña disputa termino asi-comento Aya apuntando a los platillos en la mesa.

-¿Por que tuvo que ser precisamente los platillos donde se descargaran?-comente como ironia aun viendo con algo de disgusto la copa-Por mi la comida esta bien solo cambien las copas-no me podia quejar mucho, los platillos habian quedado bien.

-Cambien las copas-ambos hicieron una reverencia, pidieron permiso y salieron con las copas en una bandeja. Despues de que oimos que se alejaron nos olvidamos de las posturas disgustadas y nos reimos ante la inmadurez de ambos.

**x-x-x-x**

-¡Condesa Aria, Conde Ciel sean bienvenidos!-nos recibio una mujer mayor de elegante vestido, y fino peinado debidamente recojido, apretandonos las mejillas a ambos hasta dejarnos un hematoma rojo-Su majestad me dijo que vendrian, yo soy la que les dara detalles de su encargo, soy La Duqueza Violeta encantada de conocerles-comento con suma felicidad, La Duqueza Violeta era una prima lejana, de la Reina Victoria, segun se habia especificado ella nos daria mas detalles de nuestro trabajo.

-Igualmente-dijimos al mismo tiempo, comportandonos como era debido pero frotandonos la mejilla afectada.

-¡Oh!, pero miren que linda-rapidamente olvido muchas reglas de etiqueta y se acerco a Aya apretandole ambas mejillas con fuerza y al soltarla le dejo un par de hematomas igual que a mi y a Ciel, ante esto me rei discreta-Es muy linda Aria, casi parece una muñeca, la educaste bien-le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza a Aya y se alejo de ella.

-Si supiera...-comento Aya en un susurro sonriendo de manera autosuficiente. Pero esa es una anecdota que les comentare luego. La mayor se acerco a nosotros y se puso a pensar un rato.

-Bien veamos, debo darles instrucciones de sus respectivos trabajos, pasen conmigo, que los acompañantes preparen la merienda por favor-ante esto volteamos asustados a ver a Sebastian y Aya, quienes se miraban con una sonrisa, pero, rodeados de un aura tetrica.

-Sebastian el té-pidio rapidamente adivinando y concordando a mi pensar

-Aya el postre-pedi en cambio yo tambien, ya no podiamos permitir que la trajedia del almuerzo se repitiera en casa de alguien de mayor categoria.

-Yes my Lord/Mistress-dijeron a la par cada quien refiriendose a alguno de nosotros, la actitud perturbante volvio de inmediato, y ambos rodamos los ojos y...

-¡Es una orden!-curiosamente al igual que ellos concordamos en la expresion, en cambio nos miramos mutuamente con curiosidad nos olvidamos del asunto y entramos a la mansion sin hablarnos. Nos guio por la gran mansion, mientras tomaba notas mentales por si acaso me perdia, lo que mas me extraño fue notar que no habia mucha gente ni personal, era cierto que llevaba una vida solitaria.

-Bien bien, este es el primer trabajo-ante lo dicho abrio una puerta y miramos extrañados una sala de musica y habia un sillon en una pared, habia un tocadisco en un rincon, libros con partituras, y varias cosas mas.

-Primeramente, porbare sus modales-ante lo dicho nos extrañamos aun mas, ¿acaso era un tipo de broma?, a pesar de eso no discutimos, Me puso a caminar con libertad, pero cargando libros en la cabeza, esa practica era facil, pues era basico de basico.

Despues de eso, le pidio a Ciel decir distintas citas de autores distintos en variedad de idiomas, se le dificulto algo el Aleman, pero el Frances lo dominaba bien.

En cambio, me pidio que hiciera algunas lecturas, me gustaba mucho leer, sobre de todo, cuando era mas pequeña soñaba con anhelo que el dia que tuviese hijos les leeria cuentos, me expresaria al maximo, los haria soñar con lugares, criaturas y personajes fantasticos, ahora, no se si eso me haria sonreir.

Despues, hizo algunas preguntas de conocimiento que Ciel, busco responder, con precision y sin equivocarse, respondio todos los ejercicios, haciendo siempre uso de una gran inteligencia.

La puerta se abrio repentinamente dejando entrar a Aya y Sebastian con la merienda. Pero ambos se extrañaron al vernos en una prueba de lecciones de etiqueta en vez de estar hablando un asunto serio. Al retirarse, nos quedamos un poco mas tranquilos, he de admitir que el té de Sebastian habia quedado exquisito, al parecer Ciel habia entrenado bien a su mascota.

El Antepenultimo trabajo resulto ser un examen donde evaluaria, que tanto sabiamos del estilo de baile actual y como podiamos ejecutarlo, los nervios me invadieron ante la sensacion de la mano de Ciel tomando mi cintura y la otra tomandome la mano, casi como si quisiera infundir confianza en mi, me sonrio y yo le regrese la sonrisa, complicieando un plan estrategico, que ni yo ni el queriamos perder. La pieza comenzo, y al compas de la misma, nos convertimos en una pareja de baile, casi como si supieramos el siguiente paso que nuestro acompañante daria, como si pensaramos igual, ¿era asi?, el y yo estariamos pensando igual. Al terminar la pieza se separo de mi, realizamos una reverencia, y sin que me diera cuenta, volvio a besar el dorso de mi mano.

-Ciel, Aria, lamento interrumpirles, pero ¿Podrian tocar algo para mi?. Mi prima Victoria, me dijo que ustedes harian el trabajo que les encomendara y es lo que acabo de hacer-ante lo dicho suspiramos pesadamente, Ciel se animo a tomar un violin y yo a sentarme en el banquillo del arpa, pase suavemente los dedos por las cuerdas, simplemente, acaricie el instrumento.-Ciel, Aria ¿conocen Sagitta Luminis?-nos pregunto mientras nos preparabamos ambos asentimos-Toquenla-pidio y nos pusimos en marcha.

Primeramente Ciel quien debia comenzar con el violin, de cierta forma esa tonada me encanto, no sabia si era por la dedicacion, la pasion y el empeño que se veia en Ciel o si por la cancion que desde que tengo recuerdo me encantaba, al llegar a oir ciertos acordes me prepare y le acompañe en la tonada, de cierta forma anhelaba estar haciendolo mejor que el, queria superarle, hasta cierto punto, senti que alcanze su nivel y las tonadas se fundieron creando una melodia maravillosa que sin mi permiso se fundio en mi alma, espiando cada rincon de ella, me senti, de cierta forma, explorada, descubierta por completo, mas alla de desagradarme, me sentia comoda, segura y extrañamente protejida, ¿acaso esa era la habilidad de un demonio?¿hallar en cualquier objeto una manera de entrar en su victima de una manera placentera? y de ser así, ¿Por que ser escojida yo como victima del conde?, desconcertada y algo desepcionada terminamos la cancion, ante esto, no recibimos un aplauso si no unas lagrimas de emocion por parte de la Duqueza, quien ya nos tenia preparada nuestra siguiente tarea

-Bien, sientense-ambos acatamos y nos sentamos frente a ella, juntos, de cierta forma, la compañia de Ciel ya no me incomodaba, si no que me sentia, de alguna manera, protegida.-No se si se les comento, pero en mi juventud, fui una de las mejores intitutrices, y se me pidio dar un diagnostico de que siguieran con modales y siendo buenos y dignos de su titulo a apesar de lo que han pasado-ahora todo tenia curiosamente, un sentido, a pesar de ser un investigador de la reina, no podiamos descartar la imagen, que ante todo siempre era lo mas importante-El trabajo que de verdad deben resolver es otro-ante esto la seriedad regreso, nos volvio a guiar entre los pasillos hasta entrar en un cuarto algo en el fondo, donde se escuchaba un lastimero gemido, si no me equivoco de un perro, al entrar, vimos al animal tirado en el suelo sin ser capa de moverse.

Rapidamente y sin importar nada me acerque a el, yo tengo un perro, ¿acaso creen que me importarian las normas, la etiqueta y la descencia al ver uno en peligro? y al ver detenidamente una de sus patas, su pelaje, pelo por pelo, asi como su piel, estaban convertidos en porcelana pura, fria y delicada, lo que era peor es que se iba expandiendo lentamente, exhale asustada y aleje la mirada. Al instante senti como Ciel se acerco a mi para levantarme.

-El verdadero trabajo es este-ante lo dicho, me asuste, habia dado con una pista hacia mi padre, les soy sincera, el no murio ese dia, por eso esperaba matarlo yo misma.

**TBC**

**Aria: Hola minna se que me extrañaron despues de todo a alguien no se le habia dado la gana de escribir.**

**Yuuki: Cayate Lolita! a ver ve tu nueve horas a la escuela y escribe un fic al mismo tiempo**

**Aria: Para eso estas tu chica de 1.82 metros con sobre complexion, y deja de quejarte, tu eres quien crea las historias haste responsable.**

**Yuuki: Uresei! No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ni como me veo, sabes ya es tarde asi que mejor ponte a lo que te invite**

**Aria: Bien, leere las cartas de los lectores y les dare respuesta**

**Yuuki: Actualizate, en esta epoca se les llama Reviews**

**Aria: Lo que sea! bien Este es de **

**Choco M: Waaaaa! Tu fic es genial, enserio me gusta mucho espero que puedas poner más capítulos pronto considérame ya una seguidora**

**Aria: Querida Choco-chan, gracias por el apoyo, claro buscaremos hacernos un espacio para mas capis y mas pronto te mandamos muchos abrazos y un sincero Saludo**

**Yuuki: e3e, yo digo Saluditos**

**Aria: Silencio soy yo la que esta leyendo, Oh mira la siguiente me gusto. La siguiente es de **

**Lara Nikkita Croft: kyyaaaaaaaaa... \(/)/ Me encanto q bailaran alois y aria, incluso vi el video de cantarella en youtube (ºwº) una duda ellos bailaron con la cancion cantarella o solo hicieron los pasos? Gomen (º_º)" no me qdo claro. Fue graciosa la parte cuando Aria le ice a ciel jaque mate, pobre ciel se distrajo... O la dejo ganar?Bueno me despido (ºuº)/ byeee... Actualiza pronto**

**Aria: Bueno, a mi tambien me alago la invitacion de el joven Trancy, en cuanto a eso, solo bailamos la cancion, los pasos son algo machistas en mi opinion, y pues no sabria decirte, pero a mi juicio, fui yo quien gano. Como dijmos trataremos de Actualizar mas pronto, y te mandamos un Saludito amistoso.**

**Yuuki: Pfff, si claro, el te dejo.**

**Aria:... Obviamente amas hacerme rabiar eue**

**Yuuki: Si no lo puedo evitar.**

**Aria: Bien terminemos esto la proxima, es para ti, es de**

**maite453: Me encanta la historia :D, espero que escribas el tercer cap pronto o que lo publiques. x) Continua pronto**

**Yuuki: Gracias, a peticion el tercer capitulo esta listo en tiempo record, lo empeze esta mañana.**

**Aria: Floja... en fin Tambien Agradecemos a Ivana, nuestra amiga lectora, en quien esta inspirada nuestra Aya, A Monica KiuKiu, o bien Yamino Kara nuestra linda Tsundere amiga y a Selma, la gran compañera quien es lo suficientemente paciente y amable que nos ayuda a no dejar mate prestandonos su libro.**

**Yuuki: En fin gracias a todas esperemos que se hayan divertido y recuerde que no solo Aria estara en esta seccion, quien sabe a veces vendra Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, etc etc, si le gusto me gustaria que me comentaran que personaje les gustaria que nos acompañara en las respuestas al siguiente cap graciasmpor el apoyo por ahora, Dollhouse y Yunami se despiden, Nos leemos.**


	4. La Muñeca, Confia

**04. La Muñeca, Confia**

**POV Normal**

Despues de haber acabado con el asunto del trabajo, el cual consistia en investigar a varios animales en el mismo estado que ese desafortunado can, Ciel y Aria, se despidieron y tomaron un Carruaje hacia la Mansion del conde en Londres, donde, pasarian los dias que tardaran en investigar, aunque deberia estar un poco mas seria por tener que cumplir el trabajo, la joven Dollhouse, estaba con el animo abajo.

-¡Ciel!-ambos se encontraron de pronto con el rostro del Principe Soma quien al parecer estaba emocionado con la visita y no temia demostrarlo-¡Que bien que estas aqui!-ante el abrazo, el conde expreso un rostro cansado y de mal humor.

-Sueltame, vine a cumplir un trabajo-comento sin mas mientras trataba de separarse del mismo.

-Lady Aria, ¿Usted tambien?-ante la pregunta de Agni la chica asintio sin muchos animos, ante esto se acerco a Sebastian y Aya y les susurro-¿Sebastian-dono, Aya que le pasa a la señorita?

-Mi pequeña solo esta cansada, el dia ha sido pesado para todos-comento Aya con cierto dramatismo-Si me disculpan, llevare a mi Lady a una habitacion a descansar, Con permiso-dijo mientras la escoltaba por las escaleras

-Yo tambien me retiro-comento Ciel subiendo las escaleras seguido de Sebastian.

* * *

><p>La noche oscura, simplemente alumbrada por la luna, ya se divisaba en el cielo, el clima frio y humedo no era ninguna contradiccion para que una figura solitaria estuviera disfrutando de la luz de el gran astro y sus estrellas acompañantes, mientras reposaba sentada en una de las pocas bancas, rodeada de aroma de rosas silvestres, Aria, a diferencia de los demas habitantes de la Masion, no podia dormir, prueba de ello era la pijama que portaba, bajo 0una cobija en los hombros, esto era ya que, no estaba tranquila, nada le daba tranquilidad, encontrarse tan pronto con algo que la acercaba a su padre le era , estaba con la mirada perdida en la Luna, susurrando de vez en vez retasos de una cancion.<p>

-La luna acobijada por la oscuridad... Susurra canciones de cuna... Adormeciendo a quienes lleguen a escuchar... Cayendo en un sueño eterno... Adios mi amor no volveras... Ahora estas mas alla lo terrenal...-despues de ese pequeño pedazo sintio lagrimas traicioneras corriendole en la mejilla, asi que se abrazo a sus rodillas buscando una proteccion que bien sabia, nunca volveria, la misma proteccion que le habia enseñado esas letras y su amor al canto, que ella no demostraba, esa proteccion que le habia mandado a Drevis, como su guardiana, la proteccion maternal.

-La oscuridad en mi corazon...-ante el sonido de otra voz y sin importar el estado de su rostro, lo levanto y giro, para encontrarse con la compañia del Conde Phantomhive-Llenara el vacio causado por ti... interesante cancion, no pense que gustaras de cantar-mientras decia esto tomo un lugar a su lado.

-Hay muy pocas cosas que puedes hacer cuando estas encerrada-comento mientras seguia, abrazada a sus rodillas pero con la mirada en su acompañante.

-Si muy pocas-despues de esa argumentacion, extendio un pañuelo y sin pedirle permiso, borro con el los restos de lagrimas que quedaban-Aria, ¿Podrias contarme?-

Ante la seria peticion la chica suspiro, bueno, ¿Que podia perder con hablar?-Fue cuando tenia 3...

* * *

><p><strong>[Flash Back]<strong>

...En ese entonces era una niña bastante curiosa, yo sabia que papá ocultaba el que era cientifico de la gente, pero siempre dedico su tiempo tambien a nosotras y a su trabajo, creo que todo empeoro cuando me hize mi primer raspon:..

Vemos a una niña corriendo, feliz y risueña, atras de ella su madre la persigue buscando atraparla en unrato de recreacion, todo estaba tambien bajo la vigilancia de su serio padre, sentado en uno de los sofas, en eso de escapar de la mayor, ella intenta subir un escalon, pero no logra pisar bien y se resbala ganandose un golpecito en la rodilla acompañado de un raspon y un moreton. Ante esto y como es normal en los niños, la pequeña comenzo un llanto, de dolor ante los ojos preocupados de su madre y la mirada alarmada de su padre.

-Aria, amor tranquila-pidio la madre ante la vista del raspon que no era muy grave. La pequeña en cambio hipeo un par de veces.

-Pero, pero, me duele-la mayor la cargo y se sento junto a ella para atenderla, a pesar de ser de familia noble la joven Lidell, siempre habia sido una madre tierna que se dediacaba en cuerpo y alma a su esposo e hija, que las demas familias dijeran lo que quisieran de ella sobre su actuar, pues eso no le importaba si eso hacia felices a ambos.

-Ya esta-dijo despues de acabar de vendar la herida, debidamente curada-Cariño, prometeme que nunca volveras a llorar si algo fisico te duele, solo debes llorar cuando te duela aqui-despues de decir eso, coloco su palma en donde debia ser el corazon de la menor-promesa-

-A pesar de eso, ella es una muñeca que no nesecita llorar, que no debe mejor dicho-y aun que estole parecio a la menor un cumplido bonito, la mayo fruncio el seño, despues para aparentar le extendio el dedo meñique y la menor enredo tambien su pequeño dedo con el de su progenitora-Bien, ahora ve a descansar es tarde-ante la peticion una de las Maids se llevo a la menor para alistarla y que durmiera.

-¿Como puedes decir eso?, ella alguna vez va a llorar por alguien, cuando le faltemos llorara, cuando lleguen hijos a su vida llorara-las quejas de la esposa hicieron posar la vista del hombre en ella, con una mirada decidida-¿Como me lo puedes asegurar?...

-No llorara, por que no vivira ninguna de esa situaciones, asi como tampoco dejare que se haga mas daño, ni que crezca mas-ante esto la mayor abrio los ojos asustada pues su esposo se le acercaba con una mirada que destilaba maldad-Asi tenga que volverla una muñeca de carne y hueso-y de la nada como si ya lo tuviera planeado saco del bolsillo de su saco un bisturi, listo para matar a la madre.

-¡Mamá!-grito asi de la nada la menor quien estaba aun en las escaleras, el peligroso objeto debido a la distraccion causada alcanzo a la progenitora en un punto no vital, pero si dejandola algo incapacitada para caminar.

-¡Rapido encierranla y dejen que los perros se coman a esta mala madre!-dijo apuntando a la mayor y viendola con desden mientras el atrapaba a la niña y la cargaba aun en contra de su voluntad.

La llevo a un lugar oscuro y lobrego, donde el trabajaba sus experimentos, todas las cosas ahi la empezaron a asustar, despues la arrojo con violencia en una jalua encadenando por completo sus pernas y manos-Tranquila amor, no descansare hasta encontrar la forma de que seas la muñeca mas perfecta de todas-ante lo que dijo se asusto mas y desesperada grito por ayuda, pero su padre la sedo al instante.

..:Los dias comenzaron a pasar de a poco se hicieron semanas, estas meses que de a poco pasaron a años, no supe mas de mi madre y la crei muerta, las cadenas apretadas en mis piernas, de poco a poco, fueron eliminando la movilidad que tenia, todos los dias, me la pasaba contra el piso lamentando la perdida de mi Madre, teniendo miedo de lo que pasaria:..

Ese dia entro su padre riendose como un loco, y de inmediato se acerco a la reja de esa jaula, siguio riendose sin decir algo, hasta que en ckerto momento, paro de pronto para, fijar su vista en la chica, quien estaba asustada.

-Al fin, lo consegui cariño-la chica no sabia que queria decir con eso y a como pudo se alejo de el unos pocos metros, lo que la jaula le permitio escapar-No, no tengas miedo nisiquiera te dolera, solo sera un piquetito suave y todo pasara mira...-dijo mostrandole a la menor un raton y sacando despues una jeringa con un extraño liquido azul, el cual inyecto en el animal, quien de inmediato se comenzo a retorcer con dolor, en cierto momento, ya no volvio a moverse, estaba duro, como la porcelana. La chica asustada se golpeo por accidente contra la reja, por el miedo que su padre le inspiro.

-Seras tan linda, te veras hermosa, con el cabello tan largo y negro, el mayor se acerco a ella y tomo uno de sus mechones para acariciarlo, la joven en cambio lo empujo buscando alejarlo de ella y asi varios de sus objetos se cayeron entre ellos un bisturi, el cual tomo, si su padre quera su cabello, no se lo daria a una muñeca, fue entonces cuando, con el mismo se rasgo su cabello dejandolo corto por encima de los hombros-No, ¡NO!-y fue ahi cuando todo empeoro, comenzo a golpearla sin consideracion, dejando moretones no solo en lo externo si no adentro en el corazon, donde aun estaba el cariño y los buenos tiempos pasados, la chica ya no podia mas, tal vez si los golpes hubieran sido alargados, ella estaria muerta-No me importa, mañana te tocara a ti, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo-cerro la puerta tras de y hasta que lo escucho alejarse la chica se desahogo en lagrimas.

-Maldito-murmuro la joven con odio, yo ya nisiquiera lo respetaba como antes, lo odiaba, ella queria regresarle todo lo que le habia hecho, queria darle el mismo dolor. Fue en ese entonces cuando ella nota a alguien que la esta observando parada al frente de la puerta.

-No hable así, yo la sacare de aqui-ella no le creyo, la pequeña no le creyo, despues de todo todas las asistentes de su padre le habian mentido muchas veces con que la ayudarian.

-Por que habria de creerte, nadie ayuda a nadie si no es por algo-la chica guardo silencio al instante, pues la chica se habia arrodillado frente a ella.

-Ojõ-sama, nada tiene por que ser asi. Nosotras estamos para servirle, solo de la orden y el pacto sera sellado-ante esto se asombro, pues un circulo de los que se usaban cuando invocabas algo demoniaco brillo bajk de ella.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto titubeante, ¿Acaso esa joven era...?-No comprendo. ¿Quien eres, que eres?...

-Sere quien usted quiera, solo debe darme la primera orden-cuando dijo eso la chica lo reflexiono, todo lo que estaba pasando, no podia ser verdad.

-Nada en la vida es gratis, ¿Cual es el precio?-pregunto esta vez con firmeza sin miedo alguno a la demoniaca y oscura ser frente a ella.

-Ninguno Ojõ-sama, su madre antes de morir, ya se ha encargado de ello-despues de eso, asquerosamente se lamio los labios degustando un sabor pasado.

-Desde hoy eres Aya Drevis, mi Maid y Guardian, quiero que seas fiel, no falles nunca, Elimina a padre, liberame y sirveme de hoy en delante-la mujer chasqueo los dedos y las esposas y cadenas se rompieron de inmediato, mientras veía a su ahora ama.

-Yes, My mistress-

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

* * *

><p>-Despues de eso, Aya construyo a las demas, les dio un alma, pero no me intereso como, arreglo papelerias y firmas para convertirme en heredera de todo lo que mis padres dejaron, mi padre escapo, las chicas construyeron otra mansion, donde me educaron, todo ese tiempo en el encierro habia inmovilizado muchas de mis acciones, todo estaba mal, pero ellas se portaron como mi familia y aunque en un principio, eran indeseables y las odiaba, encontre algo que las hacia especiales-despues de esto la chica sonrrio un poco, y volteo a ver al Conde.<p>

-Entonces Aya no tomara tu alma despues de algo-la chica solo nego.

-Estara conmigo hasta el final de mis dias, protegiendome, en eso constaba el contrato con mi mamá-ante esto el ojiazul asintio y volteo su vista al cielo. Ambos sintieron aun mucho mas frio del usual, y les dio un escalofrio por eso.

-Sera mejor que regresemos, debemos dormir-el le tendio la mano a la joven acompañante, quien acepto el gesto dejandose guiar por el a la mansion.

-Sabes Ciel-ante la llamada y el inesperado apego a su brazo que sintio por parte de la chica volteo a mirarla curioso-al parecer tus tacticas de demonio, funcionan, nunca pense abrirme asi con alguien-la chica se rio con cierto sarcasmo.

-No deberias preocuparte, no tengo por que contarle a nadie-comento con cierta seriedad, aunque los demonios mintieran, que ma daba creerles o no, en cambio la chica se abrazo mas a Ciel.

* * *

><p>-Entonces eso fue lo que paso-ambos no se habian percatado de que muy a lo lejos Aya y Sebastian los escuchaban-Que pena que no tomaras tan deliciosa y caprichosa alma para ti Drevis-la chica en cambio le resto importancia con un movimiento de hombros.<p>

-Eso no me importa, no es parte del contrato, y aun que lo fuera...-al darse cuenta que iba a hablar demas, la chica guardo silencio.

-Y aunque lo fuera-inquirio Sebastian buscando encontrar lo que estaba a nada de decir-No me salgas con la de que te has encariñado con ella-Aya tan solo alejo el rostro-Vaya, vaya es interesante, pense que los demonios no teniamos esas sensaciones-

-Eso jamas me importo, y de ser asi, no odio admitir que la aprecio-La Maid encaro al Mayordomo, sin miedo a lo que este pensara de ella, por que si le costo creerlo, ¿Por que titubearia frente a alguien?-por eso yo solo deseo que... encuentre su camino-ante esto ambos guardaron silencio

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que deberiamos despertarles?-pregunto Aya a un Sebastian maliciosamente sonriente. Pues veían una escena que ambos querian en una foto. Anoche no habian visto a sus respesctivos amos separarse despues de la platica, y en la mañana Aya no habia encontrado a Aria en su cuarto.<p>

-No lo creo estubieron hablando hasta tarde anoche-dijo mientras volteaban a la cama de la habitacion, asi ambos salieron, tal vez lo bueno de todos es que casi no habia nadie en la Mansion, de ser asi, se correria el rumor, de que el Conde Phantomhive, volvio a compartir habitacion con una Señorita. Y que a Lady Dollhouse le gusta abrazar mientras esta dormida.

**Yuuki: Hola chicas, ok estaba muy apurada esta semana por subir mas capis y ya que me gusto la seccion quiero darle un gran abrazo de bienvenida a mi invitado de hoy, pero siento que si lo hago sus fangirls me cortaran la cabeza , Bienvenido a Sebastian-san (Presiona un boton en un control y se escuchan aplausos)**

**Sebastian: Oh, Gracias por el recibimiento tan calido Yuuki.**

**Yuuki: jejeje, gracias a ti por venir, es amable de tu parte darte un tiempo de las grabaciones de Book of Circus, para venir a hablar de tu trabajo en mi Book of Dolls. Te puedo preguntar como sientes tu el ambiente dentro de este libro**

**Sebastian: Debo decirte que me siento muy bien recibido, Trabajar de nuevo junto a mi Bochan es muy motivante, agregandole la compañia de Dollhoue y Drevis hacemos una complementacion de lo mas fascinante. Sin mencionar que Grell Sutcliff**

**Yuuki: Oh! gracias, pero te equivocas el si aparecera, (ante esto el rostro de Sebastian se ennervia un poco) bueno me gustaria saber, ****¿****que quisieras decirle a las chicas que tienen sueños humedos contigo?**

**Sebastian: Pues me alaga tener a tantas Ladys detras mi y por sobretodo todas tienen para mi un lugar muy especial, todas.**

**Yuuki: Ok antes de despedirmos me gustaria que leyeras los reviews que me dejaron al fin y al cabo solo fue uno.**

**Sebastian: Con gusto, veamos este es de Yami Kuroshin**

**Ciaossu**

**Al FIN! -inserte música dramática-**

**No sabes cuanto espere QwQ gracias, he me divierte mucho la actitud competitiva entre demonio y muñeca xD Me rei bastante con las clases de etiqueta xD lo intente y pude caminar un poco con un libro en la cabeza hasta que ya no pudo mi cuello**

**Wtf en padre -siesqueselwpuwdellamarasi- sigue vivo!**

**Ahora a esperar ansiosa el siguiente capítulo ah**

**Espero leerte pronto OwO**

**Ya-nyan**

**Yuuki: Bueno publique el Domingo y por motivo de que cuatro personas me tomaron de los hombros y me agitaron diciendo, Tienes que subir el cuatro, pues me lo ideé y aqui esta. ****¿Algo que decir Sebastian?**

**Sebastian: Bueno, fue muy divertido y algo doloroso las escenas de competencia, Drevis tiene muchas habilidades y es muyncompetitiva y algo terca.**

**Yuuki: Bueno por ultimo **¿**Puedo pedirte un favo?**

**Sebastian: con gusto (Yuuki le da una targeta)**

**Yuuki: Podrias mandarle saludos a mis amigas que te escribi ahi**

**Sebastian: Sera un placer. **

**A Monica, La pequeña amiga Tsundere de Yuuki, pequeña Lady, te mando muchos Saludos y un fiel servicio de mi parte**

**A Ivana te mando un beso solo para ti y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de Hoy**

**A Selma tambien, te mando una fiel reverancia hacia ti, gracias por ayudar a Yuuki con los trabajos y por acompañarla al musical hoy**

**Yuuki: Jajaja,una vez mas gracias por acompañarme Sebastian, (Este asintio) gracias por acompañarme en un capi mas, perdonen pero tendre que ausentarme les debo a unos chicos un capi de mi Fic Dimensional Key, pero las leo muy pronto, Sayonara**


	5. Sabias que

**SABIAS QUE...**

...Mientras tu sacas ideas de hasta donde no para escribir un hermoso texto para un fic, FF esta robando tus historias publicándolas en paginas múltiples, bajo un perfil ''Tuyo'' con el fin de ganar dinero, sin darte comisión alguna.

Hasta hace poco lo supe dentro de una pagina de Tumblr que tengo bastante confianza, y me lo compartió gente que es de mi confianza.

Esto me ha sacado completamente de mi y es cierto, si buscas tus fics salen en varias pags, asi que cambiare mis historias a una pagina que respete donde lo publico, en mi perfil encontraran el link al lugar donde las estare publicando, no hay pierde es el único link que hay. Con su permiso, si quieren seguir leyendo o no es a tu criterio, fue un placer conocerlos y conocerlas a todos.

Dentro de tres semanas ya no podras encontrar mis historias en FF_net

a 10 DE FEBRERO DEL 2016, el 2 de MARZO DEL 2016 mis historias no estarán mas disponibles


End file.
